Spring rain
by Chiera
Summary: Things start to look a bit better to a pissed off Kagome when she finally finds a good spot to wait for the rain topass. Little does she know that the shelter from rain is already occupied, leading into the most curious of circumstances… Oneshot.


**Chie: **There won't be an actual lemon. (I don't do lemons.) But even if it weren't explicitly described, doesn't mean it doesn't happen. ;3 Written for the 'Spring' contest on dA's SessKag group.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters belong to their creator, Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. I'm making absolutely no profit at all by exploiting these characters that do not belong to me. I'm just a penniless fanfiction authoress(wanna-be).

Spring Rain

Kagome was moping. Sure, it was a rather unattractive and immature thing to do, but as long as it made her feel even slightly better, she wouldn't give a damn. She was tired, she was starving hungry, she was pissed off to no end and on top of it all she was absolutely soaking wet. And she was blaming each and every one of her current discomforts on Inuyasha. After all, for the most part, it _was_ the hanyou's fault.

For a while now she had been wanting to return to her home in the future so she had a chance to catch up with her studies. She didn't want to become a drop-out after all, education was important! Too bad that a certain dogboy's skull was way too thick to understand that.

For days she had been subtly bringing up the subject, and for days, Inuyasha had been ignoring the hints she kept dropping. So, today, she had finally confronted the half demon about the matter. He had been his usual anal self about it, bitching endlessly of their tiresome hunt for the jewel shards. Things got heated in the span of mere minutes and very soon after that they got plain nasty. He had pushed some buttons that _should have been left unpushed_ and she let her temper get the best of her. The result was that Inuyasha got sat multiple times and Kagome stormed off to the forest. She needed some alone time to calm down before she would be able to face her travelling companions without any concern of wanting to strangle the life out of the unreasonable bastard of a half demon. So she had stomped off, huffing and puffing as she went.

After the sharpest edge of her anger had corroded, she realised that their argument had taken place _before_ the dinner and that she was in fact starving. This realisation only served to fuel up the flames of her rage all over again. Engulfed with her aggression, she sharply kicked an innocent tree that just happened to be an unlucky bystander to her violent outburst. Now, Kagome wasn't usually violent at all, far from it. However, there was only so much she was going to take, and it was not often that she managed to get this riled up. Her rather childish way of venting out the anger with a violent kick had not calmed her down at all. In fact, it only served to make her even more pissed off for she had hurt her toe in the process.

The rain had started soon after that.

And it was not the sweet and cooling, gentle and soft little summer shower. Oh no. The spring rain was harsh and merciless, a goddamn downpour! Dark clouds had veiled the sky ominously, rendering the whole word grey, gloomy and bleak. The rain was heavy and cold and in a matter of minutes, she was soaking wet. After a moment of muttering dark selected curses she decided that she needed to find a shelter.

And that's how she had ended up in the cold cave, hungry, wet and incredibly pissed off. She sat near the mouth of the cave, looking out to the rain and was really starting to enjoy her moping mood. It was relieving to wallow in the depths of moodiness every now and then.

Unbeknownst to the moping miko, further down the cave there was a dark figure whose glowing eyes were keenly staring at the obviously irked priestess. There was a dark scowl on her face, her lips were twisted into an adorable pout and she was irritatingly glaring out to the gloomy grey world. She had angrily crossed her arms in a way that only served to push her assets up alluringly. Furthermore, the young woman was soaking wet and her white shirt was clinging to her form and had become see-through. Curiously the stranger's eyes fixed on the odd piece of clothing covering the woman's breasts. The unidentified garment shone through the wet white material of her shirt in the most interesting way.

* * *

Kagome's anger was starting to leave her. She had now been brooding for almost a whole hour, huddling next to the cold stone wall of the cave she was keeping shelter in. She no longer had the energy to waste on being angry, she was just too tired and wet and hungry and uncomfortable. She heaved a heavy sigh and turned away from the view of the rainy world and stared at the opposite stone wall.

That was when she suddenly felt it. The slightest prickle on her skin, as if someone was watching her. She swallowed nervously as her gaze bounced around in panic. In an instant her muscles had grown stiff and she felt a shiver run down her back – whether from her fear or from cold, she wasn't certain. He breathing had quickened and the pounding of her heart sounded booming loud – even to her own ears. She squeezed her hands into fists and slowly turned to stare into the cave. She hadn't even considered the fact that something might already be lurking there, she had been only looking for a shelter and been too busy moping. She had remained just at the mouth of the cave, so she had no clue as to how deep it went, or how many creatures could fit into it. Her hands shook in her lap as she fearfully peered into the darkness.

Further in the cave, the other occupant slowly raised his brow as the thick scent of fear began to envelope his senses. It would appear that the woman had finally realised that she wasn't alone keeping a shelter from the rain. For a while, he pondered the situation to himself. Would it be best to remain in the shadows, not making his presence known? Or should he step out of the darkness veiling him and announce that he was not there to do her any harm? He really wanted to go along with the former proposition. But he knew it would be terribly impolite of him to let the poor frightful human wallow in her fear. Furthermore, he had to take into consideration the fact that that poor frightful human engulfed in panic in fact possessed holy powers, and there was no telling what a young panicked miko enclosed in the same small space with an unknown entity would do. Especially when the miko happened to be as instable a specimen the one trapped in the cave with him. Thus he was left with no other option but to follow the latter course of action. He sighed and then gracefully got up from where he had been seated, starting to slowly move towards the light.

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a rustle. It was official; there was something in the cave. Worse yet, whatever it was, it was on the move. She wanted nothing more than to bolt than run – facing the rain would be much, MUCH more pleasant than meet face to face with whatever monster it was that had been lurking in the shadows, feasting its hungry eyes on her form. But by now, the fear had taken her over so completely that she was utterly frozen. No matter how much she tried to will herself to move, not a single one of her muscles obliged to even twitch. There she was, rooted to her spot as the lurker approached her. And then she saw movement before her and realised that whatever creature it had been, hiding itself in the shadows, it was now stepping into the dim light and would be at her throat any second now.

Kagome swallowed hard and did the only thing imaginable. She squeezed her eyes firmly shut and screamed.

Her scream was soon cut off by a very loud and irritated growl, and the sound quickly died in her throat as her muscles locked up completely. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her eyes still were squeezed shut.

The evil monster shook his head to himself, taking in the sight of the human. She was being so ridiculous that it was bordering on amusing.

He cleared his throat.

"I would greatly appreciate if you were considerate enough to spare my eardrums, _human_," he drawled in lazily, trying not to laugh at the young woman's distress.

Kagome's eyes shot open and widened, taking in the sight before her.

He was the last thing she had been expecting.

"Se-Sesshoumaru!" she stammered in her surprise.

His skin seemed to be even paler than usual under the magenta twin stripes adorning his cheeks. His face was as expressionless as always, but his golden eyes, usually unreadable, now had the slightest twinkle of emotion in them. His silver tresses were wet. For some reason, he didn't appear to be wearing his usual armour and a slight blush rose to her cheeks as she took in the marvellous sight. His haori was soaked through, the white silken material had become transparent and she tried her best not to stare at the muscular chest now visible to eye.

The sight of him had taken her completely by surprise. More than surprised – the sight of him mesmerised her. Wet from the rain and in the dim light of the cave he was looking so – so _ethereal_ that she could not tear her gaze off him even if she would have wanted to. The steady patter and murmur of the still heavily falling rain seemed to veil her senses. There was a feeling glowing in the depths of his golden eyes that she did not recognise – all she knew was that look both unnerved and excited her. She could do nothing but helplessly stare into those alluring golden depths. The pounding of her heart echoed in her ears and she felt an electric spark rushing through her body. Her eyes widened ever so slightly and before she herself even understood what was happening, she was being drawn in.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had never found the priestess who travelled with his insufferable half-brother unattractive, but her existence had mostly been that of amusing to him. She was a perplexing little mortal with her odd manners and exceptional behaviour. She had always been an enigma he had wanted to solve – even if he carefully had kept that particular thought to himself. When the irritated young woman had scrambled into the cave, he had considered this opportunity to be too good to be wasted. Maybe he could solve the puzzle that was Higurashi Kagome. He had been observing her and her antics in all curiosity but it would appear that he had crossed the border of curiosity somewhere along the way. He did not know if it was the angry pout on her face or the fact that he could see through the clingy garment she called a shirt – whatever was the reason, right there when they were sharing the same shelter she appeared more attractive than ever to him. Her reaction when he finally revealed his presence to her took him slightly by a surprise even if he did not let it show. He did not know what came over him the moment their eyes met, but a hunger that had been dormant for a long, long time had awoken. Moments flew by with them doing nothing but staring at each other. And then, slowly but surely, the miko's scent grew sweeter and sweeter and became increasingly more alluring. He inhaled deep, taking in more and more of that intoxicating scent. He stood, unmoving, as the young human woman slowly started to inch closer, her long black eyelashes fluttering as her eyes became hooded. He watched her advance intently until she was mere inches apart. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body. A second later his eyes widened as her body was pressed against his, her slender arms wrapping around his neck and her lush lips pressed against his for the briefest and lightest of touches. Now that was unexpected, he hadn't thought the priestess to be the type to take an initiative, not that he minded that she did. He didn't mind it at all.

A curious purr escaped from his throat as his hand snaked down her back to press her closer to him at the same time as he took the control from her, kissing the woman with hunger he hadn't even been aware he possessed, his fangs brushing against her lips in passing. She gasped softly and he used this opening to dip his tongue in her mouth, playfully nudging hers before he proceeded to explore her. She tasted fresh and sweet to him, and her quiet moan send a shiver down his spine. Somewhere in the distance, far at the back of his mind, there was a small voice insisting on knowing what the hell he was doing, but his mind was too clouded by his hunger to register that angry little sound. There was something taking place here which was beyond his power. The young priestess seemed to be in a similar daze, barely even registering what was happening.

Her tongue experimentally brushed against his. He purred again, pleased with her response. Encouraged, she soon was kissing him back with an equal passion and her small hands travelled up to tangle with his wet silver hair. His clawed finger travelled slowly down her spine in a sensual caress that made her moan. His hand determinedly settled on her firm backside.

At this point her legs were starting to shake, from the strain of having stood tiptoed for an elongated period of time. Sensing her discomfort, he quickly took some steps to rectify the situation.

Kagome found herself in a new position, laying on top of the fluffy white mokomoko that had been sprawled on the cold stone floor of the cave. He was looming above her body, one hand possessively on her hips, the other propped to support his weight. In wonder, she raised her hands to rest on the wet silk covering his chest. She lifted her gaze and once again they became lost in each other's eyes. Then, without breaking the eye contact she slid her hands into his kimono, her fingers brushing against his warm flesh. He smirked and leaned in, trailing the tip of his tongue down her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut in bliss at the sensations he invoked in her with the way he was giving attention to the side of her neck. To Sesshoumaru, there was no doubt that this was a sensitive spot for the woman. Her hands explored the muscles on his broad chest in awe, marvelling at the feel of his smooth skin. Together they became lost in the red hot passion, coursing through their veins, roaring, like a released river.

* * *

The rain had stopped. Few stray beams of sun shyly peeked from behind the clouds, to once again light up the green world that was in euphoria after the gloom had lift off. The world was fresh, the smell of greenery soon filling the air as the birds were encouraged to sing their songs again.

One stray and curious sunbeam explored a small cave by the mountainside, affectionally landing on a form of a young woman. The young woman in question was utterly baffled. Her beautiful face had paled in shock and her sapphire blue eyes were widened and perplexed as they were staring at the bare figure by her side. She was sitting up and appeared to have lost her clothes. She was trying her best to cover her naked form with the fluffy white mokomoko, on top of which she had been writhing in pleasure some moments prior.

"What just happened," she stammered feebly. Her voice sounded somewhat alarmed, mostly because that was what she was feeling at the moment. She had apparently lost all of her reason for a few lustful moments and now that it had returned to her, it was far from easy to comprehend what had taken place.

Sesshoumaru quirked his brow as he gazed at the woman. Although he was feeling slightly unsettled himself, he wasn't nearly as shocked as the priestess appeared to be. After all, he _was_ the Lord of the Western lands – he could control his emotions better than that. Though, granted, it had just been proved that even his emotions could at times break free from his rein and run amuck.

"Something that was beyond our power," he replied, his smooth baritone voice as cryptic as his words.

He was unable to tear his gaze off her. She was wrapped up in his mokomoko, worrying her plump lower lip while her gentle blue eyes still remained impossibly huge. From here and there he could see a patch of bare skin that seemed almost to glow in the shy sunlight. Her blue-black hair was tangled and messy. Sesshoumaru sank his claws into the flesh of his palm when he suddenly felt the urge to tackle the miko again.

Kagome had just slept with Sesshoumaru. That was a fact that she couldn't quite wrap her mind around to. Her mind was still in a daze. She knew she should just get dressed and get the hell out of there as soon as possible, but for some reason, she really didn't want to. Instead she blinked slowly as she stared at the naked demon lord who was calmly just sitting there in front of her, the piercing amber eyes boring into hers. Was it wrong that she actually _liked _the attention she was receiving from the demon lord? There had to be a reason for all those feelings to surface and take over. His intense and heated amber stare had made her feel wanted, something she really had not experienced before. For her to have that kind of a connection with _him_, out of all people… That was what shocked her so much. Still, she could feel it again. His eyes trapped her and a rosy blush started to rise onto her cheeks as her throat began to grow dry. Sesshoumaru's breath almost caught in his throat when the miko's scent stated to thicken and sweeten again. Growling at himself in his irritation, he finally managed to tear his gaze off. He turned around and determinedly stared down the innocent stone wall while taking deep, calming breaths.

He frowned, trying to decide what to do with this girl. His primal instincts were telling him that mating with the girl had made her his. Even if he didn't take her as his partner, at the least she now belonged to his pack. Furthermore, he could still felt the connection there. He did not know what had happened the moment their gazes had locked, but something had also fallen to its place within.

Kagome had mostly come over her initial shock and surprise, and was now beginning to understand that she could actually be rather casual with the demon lord. She did not care if she had got it on with the enemy. Now when she thought about it, she did not really feel guilty or remorse over what had happen. It had, in fact, been _very_ pleasant. And somehow she was also beginning to see that there was more to the daiyoukai than he let on.

"So, uhm… Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?"

"Was this a one-time-thing only?"

Her question took him by surprise as did the slight touch of concern in her voice. He looked at her in the eyes as he slowly shook his head.

"Whatever connection was established between us has not faded the least, it might well be that it never will," he replied.

For some reason, she felt relieved at hearing that. At least until she realised he had avoided her question.

"That does not really answer my question," she said pointedly, once again starting to pout.

"Yes, I believe it did," he insisted calmly, an unreadable glimmer in the depth of his amber eyes.

**The End**


End file.
